


What You Behold

by DigiConjurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Gowns, Dragons in dresses, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Multi, Other, cross-posted on Patreon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer





	1. Simple Beginnings

For Adarnus, there was something nice about being the one in control.

Not having to worry about food, water and safety were comforts that the black dragon had grown quite used too over the millenia.

But the days of war and strife were long gone now, having given way to an all new world of sorts. One where talent and skill ruled all with violence now a last resort. Sure, there were probably other dragons out there. But they were given little mind by Adarnus. 

So here he was, getting into what could only be described as cross between the garb of a magical girl heroine and a ballroom gown. The amount of pink contained in this one outfit alone seemed immeasurable in his thoughts. According to the production crew, this was one of the lesser dresses on offer. He didn’t want to see what they meant by that. Let alone how the heck they even had one that could fit dragons. But that was the least of his worries right now. Having just shooed the provided assistant out (they were getting too close to him), he got back to the task at hand - getting into this stupid dress. The undergarments were the natural start here. How anyone could even walk without ignoring the bagginess of the supposed underwear he wasn't entirely certain of. It felt absolutely humiliating. But at the same time, wonderful. These conflicting feelings were always the worst to feel. To be struck by them was a sign of weakness for a dragon.

Even as he did a little test walk, the attention of someone else was already felt. 

“Teira, how many times have I told you not to distract me?”

Upon hearing her name, a fairy popped their head out from a nearby pink strap purse. Compared to the black dragon in front of her, she barely stood a foot. Her butterfly-like wings held still for a moment, allowing Adarnus to take in the lavender color on top of the little sparkles they gave off. A pair of little green marbles were glued to the black dragon currently. Which made it all the more obvious when the much larger set of red eyes gazed down upon her.

As for clothing, she had gone for a makeshift leaf dress - enchanted of course to stay together for more than a single day.

"Sorry… You just look silly putting that stuff on." Teira explained, watching Adarnus 'toss' over a little red ballroom gown. "If you weren't my husband, I would totally zap you for that."

Her remark was met with a chuckle. While 'married' (it was more of an arrangement that worked out), neither had really put much weight into it. But with this 'pilot' episode, that might need to change.

"It probably wouldn't feel like anything." Adarnus countered, carefully slipping the provided petticoats down his arms and to the proper spot. Well, he guessed it was the right spot. "You think we can do this?"

Teira took a deep breath. While it was obvious where Adarnus was going with his question, that didn't make this any less awkward. So she got to work on putting her own dress on. The little red ballroom gown looked to be around her general size, no time had been taken to make sure it actually. So carefully, she slipped her usual outfit off and got to work on the undergarments and petticoats. Which compared to her husband, went a whole lot smoother.

"I guess so." she answered and slid the dress down. It was finely crafted, but at the same time, close to bone-breaking tight. So she tried to flutter. Even with the tightness around her chest, she was holding herself up in the air. Whether or not this would work with a bigger dress was a whole different story. So Teira went back to focusing in on her husband for the moment.

“Ugh…” the black dragon muttered as he slipped his legs into the actual dress part of the garment. “Just a little longer. Then we’ll be on top of the world once more.”

All that got him was a chuckle. If anything, he should’ve expected that answer from his wife. After all, what kind of studio would be willing to take a duo like them up on such a idea. Let alone willing to test them out for a pilot of all things. Either Jester Entertainment had a crud ton of money or they were that desperate. Possibly both. 

"If this works out, of course." Teira answered and cracked a smile. "Want me to grab our gloves?"

Adarnus nodded and took the dress in one more time. It feels weird against his scales. Not bad weird, but not quite good weird yet. This was one of those ‘learning curve’ things humans occasionally talked about. He let out a huff, watching Teira bring over a set of white opera gloves. 

"Thank you." he whispered and began the process to slip the left glove on. Much like everything else he had to do so far, it brought forth that weird feeling. Even if there not all the way up. Teira does something similar, with the right glove being a similar story. 

A wig of long blonde hair came next for Adarnus, not at all caring one bit if it looked off on their head. The finishing touch was a bonnet. Which at the moment, looked like it wasn’t quite seated on the dragon’s head properly. Especially with the head garment being pierced through by his head mohawk.

"Ready to go?" the black dragon barked and watched his wife return to the purse. After carefully straddling it across their body, Adarnus headed off. But not before Teira poked her head out.


	2. Changing Ways

“You ready for our next show?”

Somehow, their pilot was an absolute success with both critics and the general viewing public. Which wasn’t quite the outcome the black dragon had been expecting. In between the questionable look and the whole premise of a dragon of all things doing a children show, this should've failed. Though, the black dragon was starting to enjoy being a wannabe princess. There was something about the way those petticoats rubbed against his bloomers that felt… therapeutic for lack of a better word. The newly provided heels clicked in rhythm if you walked just the right way. Even if he did make it sound like rumbling of earth to an extent. Was this how actual princesses felt when they went about their day? It had to be.

Today was just another day of shooting for the pair. Tomorrow, they would get the luxury of a day off.

"Of course, Teira." he answered, taking the time to gaze over the provided gowns. There was something impressive about seeing a garment that was purposefully sewn to be exactly his size. Let's not get started on the colors on offer here. On top of the pink ballroom gown worn for the pilot, there was now a lavender gown decorated with a flower pattern (Teira's personal favorite), a slightly more 'manly' cyan gown and a forest green one for when you wanted to blend in with nature. Well, he doubted the last one. But at the same time, was willing to give it a shot. So carefully, he slipped the dress off of the rack and placed it on a nearby table. Which led right into grabbing his bloomers and slipping them on to the best of his abilities. "Much better."

Next came a set of stockings. While not the normal white color that the black dragon was used to, the shade of brown would complement the green of the dress nicely. Then we have the petticoats. While not as numerous as those provided for the other dresses, these ones gave off the appearance of a bell shape - perfect for any princess. Wannabe or otherwise. That just left the dress, shoes and accessories to go. So Adarnus held the garment above his head and slid it down. He gave it a slight rub, filling the silk to the best of his abilities. It would be quite awful to accidentally ruin such a pretty dress because a set of claws slid across it. So he carefully made his way over to an adjacent cabinet and opened it up. A mix of heels of varying heights and flat-styled shoes greeted the black dragon. Looking his options over, he eventually settled upon a set of green heels with a two-inch heel. Nothing major, but noticeable. After, he slipped a set of opera gloves over his arms and claws. The latter of which would definitely need a trim in the future. Maybe a little coat of clear as well.

The wig was last to go on. A nice auburn one, the long strands had been adjusted to fit on his head. Though, something would need to be done about the spiny mohawk. Maybe get it turned into a proper set of hair? That was one possibility. A nice shade of magenta or mauve would look nice with most dresses he currently had. Yeah. That would do nicely.

"What do you think, Teira?" he inquired and watched his wife flutter over.

Of the few criticisms that they had gotten, Teira's outfit was the biggest of the bunch. So the production crew had to 'scramble' (according to their assistant at least) to get a bunch of fairy-sized outfits in a variety of fashion from across Neo Digia. So for today's show, Teira had gone with a blazing red sari with a matching pair of sandal boots. Her hair had been tied back into a braid, waving about slightly as the fairy moved her head. 

"I like it." Teira explained and went in for a kiss on the cheek. Adarnus accepted the gesture. After, the fairy pulled out what looked to be a stick of lipstick. “Here’s your makeup, dear.”

While quite comically tiny in Adarnus’s hands, he had gotten used to the difference. A flick of the wrist and the lips of the black dragon were covered in one smooth motion. After, he set the cap on and handed it over to Teira.

Then came a light coating of blush. Not too much. Adarnus didn't want his face to look comical. While good for children in a pinch, not so much for everyone else watching the show.

“Thank you.” the black dragon whispered and began humming himself a girly-sounding tune. He didn’t remember where exactly he heard it. Probably during a walk around the studios backlot. They were filming a new season of Lady Holm. It was Branaka’s answer to the magical girl show. Just instead of magical girls in skimpy outfits, these heroines did battle adorned in. Filled to the brim with petticoats, frills and ribbons among other decorations, these dresses had been designed with making movements as graceful and ‘ladylike’ to the utmost extent while providing little in the way of flexibility. But in the hands of those girls, you would were in for a absolute treat. Somehow, they were able to fight in those things. Not just one or two people, mind you. Full-on battalions of 7 to 8 people, with a rare group of 10 if the situation called for it. The girls would weave about at a pace that almost seemed impossible for most people. The usual weapons of choice was either a set of folding fans or a rapier. Both were amazing to watch in action. Personally, Adarnus preferred the former. In between the gusts of winds and backstabs on unsuspecting goons. Teira on the other hand, was quite a big fan of the rapier. Though, her husband just chalked it up to her time as a wannabe swashbuckler.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to see them all in person.” the black dragon thought, his cheeks blushing purple of all colors. "Teira, maybe you could dress up as a swashbuckler for our next show. Then, I can maybe be a… pirate princess."

He wasn't entirely sure where that particular idea came from. He hadn't rolled it past the crew yet. But that was something that could be done post filming this episode. 

"I could give it a shot." Teira answered as Adarnus grabbed his purse, making sure to open it up for his wife. She fluttered on in. Then it was time to head on set...


	3. Chapter 3

Adarnus didn't consider himself much of a doctor's person.

Whenever he needed to have his wounds treated (a rare occurrence even then), he would just kidnap a nearby healer and have them look at it. Here, he wasn’t getting anything fixed. Instead, he was getting something about his body changed. More specifically, his spikes for locks of hair. At least his horns were good for putting stuff on.

So here they sat in the waiting room. It was surprisingly snug, but considering that Adarnus was expecting to be waiting on the roof, this was possibly for the best.

"It'll be alright, dear." Teira cooed, watching her husband's cheek glow purple. She let out a chuckle and straightened out her cowboy hat.

They had just gotten finished shooting another episode and had decided to not change out of their costumes for once. Which the production was surprisingly fine with, for some reason. So she was dressed up as a cowgirl with a short top and a pair of booty shorts on top of the cowboy hat. Compared to the stuff like her swashbuckler gown (with all the jewels and the beautiful frills), she found the criticism of her outfit choices absolutely annoying. But it did give them an excuse to try out different combinations and see what exactly worked in that regard.

Her husband however, had chosen to dress up as a saloon girl. While by no means like his other outfits, it provided a similar feel. Colored a shade of cyan, the lace looked less refined than his ballroom gowns. Especially with flats instead of the normal heels. Maybe if the garment was colored lavender or even magenta. Yeah, those colors worked best on him. 

“The doctor has done this operation to a couple dragons in the past.”

Adarnus curled himself up, trying his best to not knock his tail into a nearby chair and/or person. Though, they would at least get a full-on view of the lacy blue bows on his tail. He had put quite a bit of care into picking out those particular bows to go with his ensemble. A ribbon hung to one of his horns, matching his look.

"Adarnus Glaive." the doctor announced and Adarnus got up. Teira followed right behind, taking the time to not get hit by the door.

On the other side, they were greeted by a regular hospital hallway. You know, traditional white tile floors with walls decorated in the most boring wallpaper that you could imagine. Even the walls in schools were more interesting than this.

Except this one was big enough for a dragon to walk through. As for the doctor, the pair found themselves staring down a succubus. Dressed in a white set of scrubs, their wings looked just about ready to bloom.

"Sorry." Adarbus remarked and got a chuckle from the nurse. Teira shot her a look, which resulted in the chuckle to be replaced with a sigh. That was then followed by a look of her own.

"You're not the first to notice my wings~" the nurse explained and floated up to be around Adarnus's face. "You're an interesting one. We don't have many black dragons come through here."

Adarnus gave her a confused look. Sure, his kind were not the most welcome by a majority of people, were their numbers really that low? Or perhaps they had been hiding so long that they had forgotten to come back out? Whatever the case, he took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on days long gone. No, there were more important things at the moment.

"Do you get a lot of dragons in general, Miss….?" he asked and watched the doctor dig out her badge. She held it up for the pair to read. "Rose… Got it."

Rose put her badge away, making sure that she didn't make that much of a scene. Once that's done, she does a lap around Adarnus.

"Would you mind if I called you Autumn?" Rose continued and caught her patient by surprise. She landed right after.

"Of course…" Adarnus whispered, trying his best to hide his currently blushing cheeks. Teira on the other hand, rolled her eyes. She had no problems with the nickname (well, outside of it sounding juvenile for a black dragon), it just felt like an attack on her husband.

The walk that followed was actually quite short, leading right to a nearby door. Rose opened it up, watching her 'entourage' pass on through with no damage to the building.

Inside, much of the same design decisions of the hallway carried through into what looked to be an examination room. Though at least in here, someone had gone through the trouble of adding cabinets and countertops to the room. So a slight improvement. 

“I need you to dress down first, Autumn.” Rose explained and held out what Adarnus assumed was a dragon-sized patient gown. Standard light cyan color, it wasn't that flattering. Nor were the provided socks and flip-flops. Especially with how tight they felt in those particular areas. But he let his focus shift away from that and instead over to Teira and Rose.

"How do I look?" he remarked and watched his wife smile. His cheeks blushed purple, but a smile of his own joined it this time.

"You look as good as you possibly can, dear." Teira chimed and blew a kiss in the black dragon's direction. Adarnus accepted the gesture. 

"So when will th-"

Before he had a chance to finish that sentence, a man walked in. Dressed in the traditional white lab coat and loafers, he looked to be a bit on the feminine side. In between the wider hips and head of metallic green hair. Though, they both could just make out a heart-tipped tail poking out the back.

"I'm guessing that's your husband then?" Teira remarked and watched the man approach her husband. While by no means threatening, there was something 'bizarro' to him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Indeed. For better or worse." the doctor answered as he pulled out a stethoscope. He held it out to Adarnus’s chest. "Heart rate seems elevated. I guess I freak you out?"

Adarnus nodded.

“Never been a fan.” he muttered, getting a chuckle in return. “This will be a quick procedure then?”

The doctor nodded and pulled out a syringe. It was filled with some kind of liquid that neither Adarnus and Teira recognised.

“I just need you to hold still then.”

Adarnus complied and felt the prick of the needle. At first, everything felt the same for the black dragon. But then the walls began going all wavy as bright colors danced about his head. It was both disorienting and at the same time, comforting for him.

“Pretty…” he mumbled and tried his best to still. Maybe then, the walls would stop waving about and the colors. But that just bought a new problem for him. At some point, someone had gone through the trouble of replacing Teira and the staff helping them with blobs of twisting tentacles and dragon wings. Their focus sat solely on the black dragon, multiplying with each passing rotation. While he was tempted to unleash his breath of acid and possibly torch the room to the ground. Then he remembered that said room was two stories up and not in the middle of the floor plan. So he took a deep breath. As long as he didn't antagonize them, these… 'things' would leave him alone. Right?

"Slut."

"Whore."

But the blobs weren't going to play fair. No, this was what they wanted Adarnus to do. He tried to ignore them, shut out their words till this nightmare ended.

"Drag queen."

"Get fucked."

On and on it went, with little sign of stopping for the black dragon. So he closed his eyes and put his hands near his chest. He could just feel something there.

"Teira?" He mumbled and got a tap to the neck. He gazed down, finding his wife fluttering in his hands.

"I'm here, Adarnus." she whispered and pointed what looked to be a prop pistol at one of the blobs. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you, dear."

Adarnus nodded. 

"In turn, I will be there to help you back into the sky." the black dragon whispered, watching a smile form on Teira's face. "Hey… It's kind of hard to top that."

He watched his wife's cheeks go a shade between red and pink. It looked nice on her.

The blobs dissipated as the walls returned to normal. Rose and her husband stand in front of Adarnus, with what looks like a mirror to the side.

"What do you think?" Rose remarked and watched Adarnus look towards the mirror. He could just make out the strands of magenta hair hanging on the back of his head. Just to make sure, he slid a claw through the strands. It felt amazing. 

"I could get used to this." Adarnus whispered, letting a smile form on his face. He did a slight head shake right after, watching the hair shift about.


End file.
